<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GyuHao ~ Keys by WhenLifeGetsYouDown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783601">GyuHao ~ Keys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown'>WhenLifeGetsYouDown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen One Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Yup you read that right, but at mingyus house, key party au that i thought of when watching the grinch, seungcheol runs it cause why not, this is pure smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao is dragged by his friend Junhui to a Key Party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen One Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GyuHao ~ Keys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jun I'm really not sure about this," Minghao sighed as he followed his best friend Junhui towards the large mansion that belonged to a friend of Jun. The older just laughed, lacing their fingers together to comfort the younger as he dragged him to the door.</p><p>"Come on Hao, it'll be fun! You said yourself that you wanted to be more adventurous. I know it might be a little scary but I'm sure you'll have fun." Jun said, coming to a stop outside the front door before looking down at Minghao. "It'll be okay."</p><p>Minghao hesitated for a moment before reluctantly nodding. When he'd asked Jun what he wanted to do for his birthday, he didn't expect for him to request Minghao join him at a Key Party his friend was throwing. But there's a first time for everything right?</p><p>They entered the large mansion, Minghao hiding slightly behind Jun as they walked towards the dining room where a fairly large crowd was gathered. Jun stood with Minghao towards the back and looked away in search of someone.</p><p>"Oh! Found him! Come on Hao." Minghao stumbled slightly as he followed Jun towards a rather attractive man stood at the front of the room. The man greeted Jun warmly with a hug before turning to Minghao.</p><p>"You must be Minghao! I'm Seungcheol, Junhui's told me a lot about you." Minghao sent him a smile and nodded a greeting before holding onto Jun's jacket.</p><p>"He's a bit nervous," Jun explained as Seungcheol gave the smaller and quick once over with a concerned glance. The oldest nodded in understanding, patting Minghao on the shoulder a few times before picking up the bowl near him filled with keys.</p><p>"Don't worry, it's not that difficult and everyone usually has a good time. We have rules in place for everyone participating to make sure that no one gets hurt. I'm just about to tell everyone so listen in okay? If you have any questions, then let me know before we start."</p><p>Minghao thanked him and stepped to the side with Junhui as Seungcheol stood on a chair to get everyone's attention. He held the bowl tightly in his hands and the smirk on his face suggested that this wasn't the first time he'd had a party like this.</p><p>"Alright, everyone! First things first, welcome. For any newbies, I'll go over briefly what will happen. I'll come around the room with this bowl, each room as two keys which are both in this bowl. You'll pick out one key and go to the corresponding room. Once inside you can do whatever you like as long as your partner consents. We have some rules, stick to the room you get, no swapping. If you decide at some point that it's too much or you change your mind, the safe word is Pineapple. If any of you hear this word from your partner, you must stop immediately. Understood?"</p><p>A short chorus of agreement rang through the crowd and Minghao bit his lip lightly, beginning to doubt that this was a good idea. Jun had seemed so excited, however, so he didn't want to back out and abandon his friend. He just wished he didn't have to take part in the sex part.</p><p>He watched as everyone lined up to receive their key and Minghao joined the line next to Jun, he was near the back and didn't fully pay attention as they neared the front. Jun stepped forward to get his and Minghao barely noticed as he riffled through the keys and talked in a low voice to Seungcheol.</p><p>Minghao was surprised when he stepped up to find Seungcheol holding a key out to him, the man just smiled and ushered him away to resume handing out the last few keys. Minghao kept a tight hold on his key, not noticing the number three on the keyring attached.</p><p>"Right! Everyone head off to your rooms and have fun! If you want to leave straight after feel free but you can also spend the night in your rooms if you wish." Seungcheol called out before grabbing the last key and disappearing.</p><p>Just as Minghao turned to look at the room number on his key, he felt a body collide with his and knock him over. He looked up, startled to see a rather small boy now sat across from him, rubbing his head from the collision.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Minghao said quickly, helping the boy to his feet. He noticed the two keys laid on the floor and picked them up, holding one of to the boy who thanked him quietly. Minghao watched as the boy ran off with his key and looked at his own. "Number seven? That must be the room number."</p><p>Minghao began the walk towards the hallway, heading down the side to find his room. He had no luck on the bottom floor, so he ventured upstairs, surprised to hear no noise from any room. They must be soundproof, he decided.</p><p>He still hadn't found room seven but there was a double door at the end of the corridor that had no number on, maybe they simply forgot to number this room? He hesitated outside the door, just about to put in the key when the door opened, and his view was blocked by a firm chest instead.</p><p>"Oh, hello." Minghao looked up at the soft voice, surprised to see such an attractive man staring down at him with slight amusement. Minghao snapped out of his slight daze as the man took notice of the key in his hand. "I wouldn't think you're capable of this sort of thing."</p><p>"I-I'm usually not, my friend convinced me to come." He admitted, shyness and anxiety seeping through his voice as the taller watched him with an uncertain look in his eyes. "Uh... Should I come in?" The boy paused for a moment as if thinking before he nodded and stepped aside.</p><p>Minghao stepped inside slowly, surprised to see a rather modern style bedroom. It was extremely clean and wasn't at all how he pictured it. He imagined the room filled with sex toys and bondage tools; the only thing true to his imagination was the large king-sized bed in the centre of the room.</p><p>"My names Minghao," he said as he turned to face the tall boy who had now closed and locked the door behind him. The boy seemed to have some internal battle with himself and Minghao grew concerned, maybe this boy was having second thoughts too?</p><p>"I'm Mingyu," the boy answered after a tense moment, moving a step closer to Minghao as the younger watched him closely. "How do you want to do this? Do you top or bottom?" Minghao felt his face heat up at the question, placing his key on the bedside table to distract himself a little.</p><p>U-Um... Bottom. I've done it a few times though, I've never had a fling type thing like this before." Mingyu raised an eyebrow at the admission and bit his bottom lip gently before moving to take a seat on the bed. Minghao took a seat next to him after the boy offered.</p><p>"You don't have to do this if you'd rather just relax and watch a movie or something. I'm fine with whatever, as long as you're happy." Mingyu sent him a soft smile and Minghao couldn't help but smile back, he liked Mingyu, he was nice and sweet.</p><p>"It's okay, I really do want to try this. But um... If possible... Could you maybe go easy on me? At least at first," he asked quietly and Mingyu had to clench his fist so that he wouldn't jump the beautiful innocent boy.</p><p>"Of course. We can start slow and work our way up, how about that?" Mingyu suggested and Minghao agreed. He was glad to have found such a good partner, Mingyu was kind and wasn't angry at him for being so inexperienced.</p><p>Minghao took off his jacket at Mingyu's request and watched as the boy hung it on the back of the door before moving to stand in front of the smaller. A hand cupped his cheek and Minghao tilted his head up, leaning up a fraction to meet Mingyu in a light kiss.</p><p>They parted a moment later and Minghao found himself mirroring Mingyu's dazed smile before he stood to kiss Mingyu once more. The kiss started gentle but soon turned slightly more passionate as Minghao grew a bit more confident.</p><p>Mingyu reached up between them and began slowly unbuttoning Minghao's white shirt, trailing his fingers down the boy's chest as soon as the skin was bare. He knew he had to take things slow, Minghao had no experience and he was already anxious so any sudden movements would startle him.</p><p>But as Minghao whimpered softly into the kiss when Mingyu's fingers gently grazed his nipples, he couldn't help but groan and move his hands down to grip the boy's thighs before lifting him up. Minghao squeaked in surprise as he was suddenly lifted, giggling as Mingyu pushed him up against the nearby wall and resumed the kiss was more ferocity.</p><p>The kiss deepened as Mingyu swiped his tongue along Minghao's bottom lip, satisfied as the boy opened immediately and submitted to the taller. Minghao tightened his arms around the boy's neck, using his hand to tug lightly at the boy's hair.</p><p>"Fuck," Mingyu broke the kiss at the pull, eyes blown wide with lust and if the hardness poking him was enough to go by. Minghao would guess that Mingyu enjoyed having his hair pulled. "I really want to wreck you." Minghao licked his lips at the suggestion, all prior nervousness went as he pulled Mingyu down into another short kiss.</p><p>"Do it."</p><p>The two words were enough to kick Mingyu into action. Minghao gasped as Mingyu began grinding his hips against him, feeding on the precious moans that Minghao released at every harsh thrust. Mingyu moved them to the bed, laying Minghao down before pulling away to remove his own shirt.</p><p>Minghao admired the span of muscle, reaching a hand up to graze the slightly defined abs now revealed to him. The broad shoulders covered his entire body as Mingyu leaned back down for another kiss, it didn't last long, as Mingyu slowly ventured further down to litter Minghao's neck and collar with bites.</p><p>"Too many clothes," Mingyu huffed as he unbuttoned Minghao's trousers and pulled them off with minimal difficulty along with the briefs underneath. Minghao couldn't stop the laugh from escaping him as Mingyu huffed at the clothes, struggling to remove his own pants.</p><p>Minghao shifted back slightly so he was more in the centre of the bed and sat up on his elbows as he watched Mingyu fight with his socks. He stifled a laugh as Mingyu cheered upon finally removing his clothes, smiling as Mingyu crawled over him and captured him in another kiss.</p><p>The pair kissed for a few more minutes, their lengths already standing hard and proud before they moved onto the more fun stuff. Mingyu grabbed a bottle of lube stashed in the bedside table and emptied some onto his fingers, he leaned over Minghao as he pressed the first finger inside.</p><p>Minghao gasped at the intrusion, head tilting back as he felt the long, thick finger press in all the way. He whined as Mingyu began moving the digit, grinding down at the same time to try and get more pleasure.</p><p>Mingyu soon added a second and a third followed almost immediately after, Minghao whimpered at the third finger, the burn startling him, but he loved it. He kept pushing down, one hand clawing at Mingyu's arm and the other trying to conceal the moans leaving his lips.</p><p>"Look at you, such a slut for my fingers," Mingyu smirked, watching as Minghao fell apart easily on his fingers. The boy was gorgeous, his hair already messy from fingers running through it and the slight drool on his lips was almost appetizing.</p><p>Minghao whined at the words, his entire body trembling from the amount of pleasure flooding his body. He felt tears filling his eyes, wishing for so much more than just fingers but being unable to say it. Mingyu used his free hand to gently cast away the stray tear slowly trailing down the boy's cheek.</p><p>"You okay Kitten? Want to stop?" Minghao shook his head quickly, clenching as Mingyu tried to withdraw his fingers. Mingyu leaned down to kiss Minghao once more before slowly removing his fingers, he leaned over and grabbed the condom and lube beside them.</p><p>Mingyu gave himself a few relieving tugs before rolling the condom on, lathering himself in cold lube before pulling Minghao slightly closer by his thighs. Minghao braced himself for the intrusion, it had been a long time since he last had sex and that wasn't the best of times either.</p><p>It had been messy sex with his last boyfriend, it was bumpy and uncoordinated and Minghao ended up having to achieve his own orgasm in the end. They'd broken up soon after, the other declaring that he thought they weren't compatible enough. Minghao completely agreed.</p><p>"Hey, still with me?" Minghao snapped his eyes up to Mingyu's, the boy hadn't yet entered, waiting for Minghao to give him the all-clear. "You looked a bit dazed then," Mingyu said slowly, almost being careful with his words.</p><p>"Sorry, I was just thinking how long it's been since I've had sex. And the last time wasn't even good." He admitted, blushing as Mingyu laughed in response. The older shifted closer, a playful glint in his eyes as he watched Minghao.</p><p>"Well I think it's time we break that streak," Minghao gasped as he felt the tip of Mingyu's cock press into him, releasing a small throaty moan at the delicious pressure. "Damn you're tight," his words went unheard as Minghao lost himself in the mixture of pain and pleasure.</p><p>He'd never been stretched as much as this before and he was so glad Jun convinced him to come here. Mingyu had already edged him towards his climax and all he'd had so far were his fingers. So far this was topping his last sexual experience by a landslide.</p><p>"F-Fuck!" Minghao threw his head back as Mingyu pushed in fully with one powerful thrust, choking on-air as the pleasure hit him full force. Mingyu hadn't even started thrusting and Minghao was already seconds away from coming.</p><p>As soon as Minghao gave him a short nod, Mingyu began thrusting. He didn't want to waste any second with this beautiful boy, he didn't know when he'd get another chance to wreck him and fuck him like this. Probably never.</p><p>Minghao arched his back, hands flailing as they tried to find something, anything, to grip onto. Mingyu gripped Minghao's hips, surely leaving bruises, pounding into the petite body below him. The air surrounding them was heated and thick with lust, the body smelling heavily of sex and sweat.</p><p>"Fuck you're beautiful, can't get enough of you." Mingyu was almost slurring his words, the intensity of his thrusts and the tightness of Minghao was overwhelming for both parties. It didn't take long for both of them to grow close to a climax, thrusts growing sloppy and hand gripping muscle.</p><p>Minghao cried out, biting down on his own hand as his orgasm overtook his body. Mingyu grabbed the hand, lacing their fingers together as he coaxed Minghao through the body-shaking orgasm. Mingyu kept thrusting, not stopping even after Minghao finished climaxing. He kept going, drawing out every ounce of cum Minghao had left.</p><p>"Hold on Kitten, I'm almost there." It was almost a growl and Minghao couldn't help but whimper as a fresh pulse of arousal ran through him at the tone. He clung tightly to Mingyu's shoulders, a single hand moving to tug at the boy's hair.</p><p>"Mingyu... I want to suck you off." The older stopped thrusting at the boy's words, his mind clouding with the images of Minghao with his lips wrapped around the girth of his dick. He groaned and nodded, pulling out before watching as Minghao turned around to face him.</p><p>Minghao slid off the bed, pulling off the condom as Mingyu perched on the edge of the mattress. He gave a few tugs before leaning down to lick gently at the tip. He giggled as Mingyu whined, suckling on the head before trying to take more in.</p><p>Mingyu watched with a dazed look in his eyes, arousal flooding him from how attractive Minghao looked with his heavy cock shoved down his throat. He bucked his hips once, apologising as Minghao gagged in response. It wasn't hard to see that this was probably Minghao's first time giving oral.</p><p>"So good Kitten, I'm so close." Mingyu slid his hand into Minghao's hair, praising him repeatedly as Minghao bobbed his head slowly. He swallowed around the girth, moaning around him as his own length began to harden once more.</p><p>Mingyu didn't take long to reach his climax, trying to pull Minghao off but the boy was stubborn and stayed, swallowing each pulse of cum down. He kept sucking until Mingyu hissed with overstimulation, pulling off slowly with a satisfying pop.</p><p>"Come here," Minghao giggled as Mingyu pulled him into a kiss, straddling the olders lap as their lengths nudged against each other. "Let me help you out Kitten," Minghao squeaked as Mingyu flipped them over quickly, tongue connecting immediately with his puckered hole.</p><p>Minghao moaned loudly, pushing down onto Mingyu's tongue as he slurped and nibbled around the rim. He soon pushed in two fingers again, pressing them against Minghao's prostate as he moved to take Minghao's cock into his mouth.</p><p>He came within minutes, the heat of Mingyu's mouth and the gentle pressure against his prostate was enough to push him over the edge a second time. By the time he came down from his high, he was laid on the bed with Mingyu hovering beside him.</p><p>"Has anyone told you how gorgeous you are?" Minghao felt his face heat up from the words, smiling shyly up at Mingyu before shaking his head as a response. "Well you are," Mingyu leaned over, placing a short kiss on Minghao's lips.</p><p>It seemed too sweet, they'd met barely an hour ago, had mind-blowing sex and then here they were. Eyes catching each other's in longing glances, as if they both wanted to say things on the tip of their tongues but held back. Minghao didn't really want the night to end.</p><p>The kiss eventually moved onto their second round which took place up against a wall, then their third with Minghao straddling Mingyu. By the time they'd succumbed to exhaustion, Minghao had easily had six amazing orgasms and swallowed two loads of cum.</p><p>He awoke the next morning, to a strand of sunlight coming through the slightly parted curtains and an arm hugged tightly around his waist. If he's been honest, the first thought he had upon waking was that the previous night had been an amazing dream.</p><p>The snoring boy next to him, however, seems to be very real and very naked.</p><p>Minghao blinked a few times as he took in the beautiful man beside him, smiling slightly at the memory of the previous night before remembering exactly where he was. He needed to go find Jun and maybe some food.</p><p>He slowly slipped out of the bed, pulling on his jeans and the first shirt he could grab. He didn't want to run out on Mingyu like this, but he wasn't sure what else to do. Last night was supposed to be a fling night for everyone, Mingyu probably felt the same.</p><p>Walking down the hallway towards the stairs, Minghao saw almost every door already wide open with no one inside. The numbers had already been taken off and he was worried he'd slept in and missed the deadline for whenever this was supposed to end.</p><p>As he entered the main area, that idea was eradicated. Most people were gone, presumably having gone home, but there were still several people sat in the dining room. Including Jun. He seemed slightly angered as he sat at the dining table, glaring at the small man sat across from him.</p><p>"Oh hey! Minghao, come join us." Seungcheol called out when he saw the boy entered, sending him a small slightly concerned smile as he walked over and gained the attention of everyone in the room. Minghao sent them all a small smile, moving to take the seat beside Jun when the boy gestured.</p><p>"Which room did you go too?" Was the first question fired at him from his friend, everyone at the table watched quietly, some stifling laughter and others genuinely curious. Minghao tilted his head slightly in confusion, remembering the number that had been on his key.</p><p>"Uh... Seven?" If anyone wasn't paying attention, then they were now. All eyes were on him at the words and the stares began making him feel self-conscious. "What? Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>"No, but you can't have been in room seven last night." Seungcheol piped up, placing his hand on the top of a pouty looking boy who seemed upset. "Soonyoung was in that room and no one turned up, his night wasn't that bad however since he went looking for his partner and ended up joining Chan and Seokmin in a threesome."</p><p>The table chorused some oohs at the confession, laughing as the three began blushing and defending themselves. Minghao watched in confusion if he hadn't been in room seven then which room had he gone into?</p><p>"You don't have to be shy Minghao, if you changed your mind and hid the entire night then just tell us," Jun said from next to him, obviously upset for some reason. "I'm not mad and neither is anyone else."</p><p>"But I didn't change my mind, I thought I'd found room seven and went in there. Mingyu and I had a great time." The table fell quiet and once again Minghao was left thinking he'd done or said something wrong.</p><p>"Mingyu?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Everyone looked up as the tall boy entered the room, stretching out his body which was only covered with some sweats. He waved, eyes catching Minghao's with ease. "Morning kitten, did you sleep well?"</p><p>Minghao smiled at the boy, nodding his head at the question, giggling as Mingyu sat next to him and easily pulled him into his lap. Maybe this could extend into something more than just a one-time thing? If the gentle nuzzling from Mingyu was anything to go by, he'd say the older wasn't happy with just a fling.</p><p>"Mingyu... I'm guessing Minghao isn't aware of what must have happened? Hm?" Minghao looked up at the words, taking in the few happy faces, some slightly shocked faces and one very unhappy Junhui.</p><p>"What happened? I followed the rules, right?" Minghao asked shyly, the faces all paused before smiling at him, understanding how nervous the boy must be. Seungcheol nodded his head and looked towards Mingyu who sighed.</p><p>"Fine. Look Minghao, I wasn't actually taking part in the Key Party. It's my house but Seungcheol always asks if he can have his parties here and I don't mind. I was heading to the kitchen for food when you appeared at my door. You looked so innocent and beautiful that I couldn't imagine sending you off to sleep with someone else. I'm really sorry for not telling you. Please don't be mad at me."</p><p>"I'm not mad," Minghao smiled and kissed the boy's cheek lightly. "I'm glad it was you; I don't know if I'd have enjoyed myself as much with someone else. Uh... No offence." He aimed the last comment to those watching who just shrugged and resumed their conversations from before.</p><p>"So do you think, maybe, I could take you on a date sometime?" Mingyu asked, all of his confidence from the night before completely gone as he finally took the step he'd been wanting to take since he met Minghao last night.</p><p>"Of course! We could even go now, Jun won't mind, will you Jun?" He turned to face his friend who hesitated before sighing and agreeing. Mingyu grinned and led Minghao back upstairs so that they could get fully dressed to go out on their first date.</p><p>The table went quiet for a moment before people started gushing over how cute the two were. Although some watched Jun with slight pity before speaking.</p><p>"Sorry Jun, I really thought your plan would work," Jisoo said from across the table where he was sat beside Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Jun just shrugged with a sigh and looked over at them, a small smile gracing his lips.</p><p>"It's fine, if he's happy then it's fine. It's not your fault the keys got switched. I'm just annoyed I didn't have sex last night."</p><p>"I am not having sex with you Jun!"</p><p>"I didn't ask for you Jihoon, I wanted Minghao!"</p><p>*</p><p>Minghao laughed as he sat across from Mingyu in the small café he'd picked, their fingers laced tightly across the table as they discussed their interests and got to know each other on a more personal level rather than intimate.</p><p>He was glad Jun had convinced him to go, otherwise, he'd never have met the amazing man sat across from him. The person who would be with him until the very end, holding his hand and guiding him along the way.</p><p>His soulmate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>